The present invention relates to the construction of a radio telephone or the operating device of a radio telephone, the radio telephone comprising a frame part to which the printed circuit boards of the telephone electronics are attached.
In conventional radio telephone constructions, the electronic components are divided among a plurality of printed circuit boards, which are located in spaces separated by high partition walls in the frame structure. The frame itself is solid and usually constitutes part of the exterior surface of the apparatus. The EMI-shielding of the electronics is usually implemented using separate metal sheets and metal cases, or metal-coated plastic cases.
The disadvantages of prior-art systems include relatively heavy frames and space-consuming structures. Separate parts require a number of steps in manufacture, and their assembling is also relatively difficult and time-consuming. For example, the fastening of a plurality of separate printed circuit boards is time-consuming, and furthermore, the interconnecting of the printed circuit boards requires a large number of connectors and wiring.